


The Lion and the Squirrel

by Splotch15 (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Splotch15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squirrelstar has a little one night stand with her deputy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Squirrel

Squirrelstar crept into the clearing by the Owl Tree with her patrol. She flicked her ginger tail, signaling for the rest of them to move on. “I want the rest of you to go on until you get to the old Twoleg nest. Then hunt. I'll catch up later. Lionblaze, you stay back for a while, okay?” she commanded. The muscular tom nodded, and padded forward to stand by her side. The others dipped their heads and vanished into the trees. 

Squirrelstar waited until the ThunderClanners were out of earshot before turning to her deputy and narrowing her eyes. She licked her lips, and padded forward. Her hips swayed from side to side while she walked, and the young cat gulped. A thin trickle of drool seeped from the corner of his jaws. 

Squirrelstar purred at his reaction and cocked an eyebrow. “Uh, uh, uh!” she chided. “What are you doing?” Her tone was teasing, and stirred something deep inside Lionblaze. He nodded and purred, smiling. “Now. I want you to....do something...for me.” she purred softly. The tom gulped again. “Sure, O' Great Leader!” he mewed weakly. 

Squirrelstar whipped around, tail high in the air. Lionblaze hardened and instinctively leaped onto the leader, humping furiously. With each jerk of her nephew's hips, Squirrelstar moaned and pushed back in time to his thrusts. "That's it, fuck me! Fuck me you dirty tom!" she groaned, closing her eyes. 

This turned Lionblaze on more, and his humps were quicker and more violent. With a shuddering jolt, he cummed into his aunt's womb. His legs gave one final twitch before he collapsed, panting and purring. Squirrelstar came as well, then fell down by his side. "How about a next go round?" she asked naughtily while crouching over him, rubbing her core on his dick. He hardened, then noddded. "One minute..." he murmured, licking her nose.


End file.
